Always Better Me Than You
by kaila5707
Summary: Ashley had already reluctantly signed the divorce papers after she had found out about it. She thinks she's protecting Spencer by letting her go. Reviews make updating much faster.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Oh yeah, you must be thinking. Why is she doing a new story when she hasn't done any update on Tainted Heart? _

**Answer:** _This isn't really a new story, its been on my laptop for quite some time now. I just can't work out what title to use. I still don't think the title is right, but it can work for now. Maybe I'll change it in the future, maybe not._

_Also, I can't update on that story 'cos someone is taking all of my free time. She even takes up my dreaming time. So yeah, blame her haha. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I cannot believe that I am doing this. After begging and pleading for her not to go through this, I end up signing it. _Ashley thought as she took the papers she placed in the drawer near her bed.

"Kyla, can you come by my suite tonight? We need to talk." Ashley said as soon as she heard her sister pick up the phone.

"Okay." Kyla said agreeing. She figured her sister must have screwed up again with Spencer and was asking her for advice again on how to fix it.

"Bye."

After ending the call to her sister, she made another phone call.

"Hey, Carlo?"

"Ashley Davies, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Carlo joked.

"I need a favour." Ashley said.

"Okay, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"I'm hurt. Why do you always assume that I'm in trouble when I'm calling you? Can't a girl call and say hi? And here I thought you actually missed talking to me." Ashley said in a voice of fake hurt.

"Okay...Okay...You got me. So, what is it? Is everything okay?" Carlo asked.

"No. Not actually. I need you to do something for me. Can you come see me today?" Ashley asked her sadness starting to creep into her voice.

"Of course. What's wrong Ash?" Carlo asked worried. He always looked at her as her little sister.

"I think it's better if we talk in person." Ashley said.

"Okay I could go there now, if you want." Carlo said already clearing his schedule for Ashley.

"Really? That would be great! I'm staying at the penthouse right now." Ashley said.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

"Carlo, wait!" Ashley said in a hurry before Carlo could hang up.

"What is it?" Carlo said.

"Don't forget to bring your lawyery thingys." Ashley said.

"Yeah okay" Carlo said chuckling at how Ashley talked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hello?" Kyla answered not bothering to look at who is the person on the other line.

"Kyla, is everything alright with Ashley?" Carlo immediately asked without bothering to greet the younger Davies.

"Wait...Carlo?" Kyla asked not answering the question Carlo posed.

"Yeah"

"The lawyer Carlo? Carlo Arlington?" Kyla asked clarifying and also looking at her phone to see who it was. Indeed it is the friend of Ashley who is a lawyer.

"Yeah the one and only Carlo Arlington." Carlo said quite amused at Ashley's sister momentarily forgetting why he called in the first place.

"Okay, so what were you asking about Ashley again?" Kyla asked.

"Is everything alright with her?" Carlo asked getting serious.

"Why? What did she tell you?" Kyla asked slightly worried. She wondered what Carlo could possibly know that she didn't.

"Nothing. She just needed to talk that's all. It's probably nothing." Carlo said thinking that Ashley may not have told Kyla whatever it was that they were about to talk about.

"Okay. Call me it it's anything that is nothing." Kyla said. She mentally noted to ask Ashley later about whatever it was that Carlo was talking about.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey, about time you came." Ashley said as she opened the door and gave Carlo a hug.

"Well, there was a bit of traffic." Carlo explained.

Ashley just nodded and led Carlo to the couch.

"So, what is it that you need me to fix? Traffic violations? Fight in a bar?" Carlo asked to break the silence.

"Well no..." Ashley said looking at the window.

"Okay, what is it then?" Carlo asked curious and a bit worried at how Ashley is asking.

"I've really screwed up." Ashley said looking at Carlo with tears threatening to fall her eyes.

"Hey, whatever it is. I can fix it. Have I let you down before?" Carlo said as he enveloped Ashley with his arms trying to soothe the brunette's worries.

"You can't... I've really screwed up and there's nothing to do to fix it. I've finally screwed up my life for good." Ashley said as she let herself cry in Carlo's arms.

"You haven't Ash. Believe me, you haven't." Carlo said as she rubbed the brunette's back.

Ashley cried for a few more minutes and then pulled off the hug. She wiped her tears and tried to recompose herself and do what she needs to do.

"I'm gonna go get you a glass of water." Carlo said as he stood up to get one.

"Here." Carlo said as he came back with the glass of water.

"Thanks." Ashley said.

"Spencer's asking for a divorce." Ashley said finally talking about why she wanted Carlo there.

"Okay. You want us to think of a plan to change her mind?" Carlo asked. He knew how much Ashley loved Spencer. Ashley may have done some screw ups before. Okay not some. But ALOT but it never changed the way she felt about the blue eyed blonde.

"No. I want to give her that." Ashley said. Her tone unreadable. It was so monotone that you couldn't tell if she was for it or against it. You woudn't feel or hear a trace of emotion in it.

"Okay, but?" Carlo asked knowing there is a but somewhere in the sentence.

"We never had pre- nups. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her." Ashley said.

"Okay, you want your assets protected?" Carlo asked still unsure of what the brunette really wanted.

"No. Spencer can get everything that she wants. All I want is that it will be protected." Ashley said.

"Protected? From who?" Carlo asked confused.

"We are getting divorce. I'm famous. Everyone knows I'm married to her. After the divorce is final, I'm sure Spencer would want to move on. I want whatever she gets protected from them. I don't want Spencer to get used by some bimbo who is just in it for her money. I don't want her and Josh ending up with nothing in the end." Ashley explained.

"Okay. So I need to make a paperwork stating that whatever she gets in this marriage goes only to her and Josh?"

"Yeah... I don't want any loopholes. I don't want that slut to get anything when she leaves Spencer."

"Okay, but don't you think you're getting way over your head? You're not divorced yet. You could still fix it. Why are you thinking of her getting married when the divorce papers haven't even reached the court yet." Carlo asked trying to make sense of what his friend's logic is.

"Look, just let me get this out first. Then I'll tell you why, okay?" Ashley said.

Carlo just nodded.

"In no way can Spencer transfer the properties she gets from me to whomever it is that she meets. Properties can only go to her and Josh. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I understand what you want me to do. That is a lot of work."

"But it can be done?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it'll take me time. But, I can definitely do it. Have I ever said no to any of your requests?" Carlo asked raising his eyebrows.

"Good then." Ashley said satisfied.

"Why?" Carlo asked the question that has been bothering him ever since they started talking about the divorce.

"She wants it."

"And?"

"I can't promise her forever." Ashley said her voice showing traces of sadness.

"What do you mean? What's wrong Ash?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _I don't know about wills and how it's done. I could have gone and do research but I was lazy. So if what I'm saying is a little off, try to ignore it._

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I found out a few days ago that I have Leukemia. With all those drugs I took, it's just about time right?" Ashley said trying to act unaffected but her voice betrayed her.

"Ash...I'm sorry. We can get you the best treatment there is. We don't have to let anyone know, if you don't want to. I can take care of that. But don't tell me you are giving up because of that." Carlo said hoping his friend would listen to him.

"I didn't ask you to come here to give me advice about that. I really don't want to talk about it."

Carlo just nodded. He knew not to push the brunette if she did not want to talk about it. He figured Ashley would need more time to think. He just told himself to be there for the brunette and do everything that she asks of him.

"Just one last question, does Kyla know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell her later when she comes by later. On the note, can you stay 'til dinner? So we could finish all this? I really want it done as soon as possible." Ashley said.

"Yeah of course." Carlo said although he had no idea what Ashley was talking about on what it was that needed to be finished.

"Okay. Thanks." Ashley said. "The next thing, I wanted to do was my will." Ashley stated like she was just ordering some burger and fries on a drive- thru.

"Ash... It's good that you're getting all things fixed up, but I hope it's not because of you-know-what." Carlo said trying to be reasonable.

"I need to do this, okay. So just let me. Kyla will be here soon. And we have to be almost done by then."

"Okay...So where do you want to start?" Carlo said giving in.

"Uhh, you get 10% of everything and..." before Ashley could finish Carlo started talking.

"Wow... you don't need to do that. I owe you enough as it is." Carlo said.

"Look, you've been good to me. It's only fair I do this. And I want to." Ashley said.

"As I was saying... You get 10% and then the remaining would go to Spencer, Josh and Kyla. Half and Half. Same thing goes here. Spencer can't go giving her properties to whomever, not even her future wife or husband. I don't care how much she loves them. Got it?" Ashley said getting angry at the thought of Spencer being with someone else.

"Yeah..."

"Can you like do something that I could already sign?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I could make a draft that you could sign right now. And then just do it again later."

"M'kay... But will that be totally legal?"

"Yeah it is as long as you and a witness signs it."

"Okay, do that then."

"I'm going to rest for a while. Feel free to call room service for anything. And wake me if I'm still asleep when Kyla gets here."

"Okay just go and relax for while."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Carlo?" Kyla said as soon as she opened the door to Ashley's suite.

"Kyla, you're here. I'm gonna go wake Ashley."

"Wait." Kyla said as she grabbed his arm. "What are you doing here? And what's with all these papers?"

"I think Ashley should be the one to tell you that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey Ash... Kyla's here..." Carlo said as she lightly shook the brunette.

"Yeah... Yeah... Just 5 more minutes I'd be right out." Ashley mumbled

"Okay" Carlo said as he got up.

"Hey! Put that down." Carlo said as she saw Kyla snooping around the papers that he left lying around.

"What are you doing looking into Ashley's assets?" Kyla said looking at him accusingly.

"Woah..Calm down there. I'm not doing anything that Ashley doesn't know, okay?" Carlo explained.

"What is going on with Ashley?" Kyla asked.

Carlo was silent unable to answer Kyla. He just looked away and started to fix the papers that were scattered upon the table.

"Oh good, you're here." Ashley said as she got out of her room and broke the silence she did not know existed between her sister and her lawyer.

"What is going on Ashley?" Kyla asked as she turned around to face her.

Ashley sighed then said, "Sit down"

"What is going on Ash?" Kyla said softly as she saw the defeated look that graced her older sister's face and the eyes that looked to have been crying the past few hours.

"I want you to give this to Spence" Ashley said as she handed Kyla the divorce papers.

"What is this?" Kyla said confused but was then shocked when she opened the envelope to look at the papers "What are you doing?! You're divorcing Spencer?!"

Ashley did not look at her sister. She did not feel like explaining anything. It was hard enough for her to sign it. But to have to actually hear it from someone else makes it more real and it was just so hard she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, you'll be alright. Everything will be fine." Carlo whispered as he enveloped Ashley in a hug. He knew how much it hurt Ashley to do it. He truthfully cannot understand why Ashley would divorce Spencer on the time she really needs her the most.

"Ash...Please tell me what is going on..." Kyla begged. She rarely saw her sister cry in front of her. It worried her. She knew there was something much more going on. She just couldn't tell what.

"Just give it to her please. Before, I start being selfish again and change my mind." Ashley mumbled.

"Then feel free to change your mind." Kyla said hoping that would snap Ashley out of her craziness.

Ashley did not say a word.

"Why are you being like this Ash? You love Spencer. You begged her not to do this. And now, you actually signed it and want me to give it to her? What drugs are you on now? You cried and begged her to change her mind and now that she does, you actually signed it? Do you really just want to hurt her?" Kyla said frustrated at the way her sister is acting.

"What?! You think I like hurting her? Do you think I actually end us for good now? Do you think I want this Kyla?!" Ashley said yelling at her sister.

Kyla was taken aback by the pain and hurt that laced her sister's voice.

"Then why are you doing this?" Kyla asked softly.

"I can't promise her forever...not anymore." Ashley said softly looking at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Forever? Spencer's not asking you that. She just wants the old you back. The Ashley she fell in love in high school. She never asked you for anything more than that. Just love her." Kyla reasoned. She did not understand fully what is going on. She only thought that Ashley might be getting scared of commitment again.

"I have changed. I can't go back to the old Ashley. Can't you see that? Drugs had changed me!" Ashley said.

"No kidding" Kyla scoffed.

Ashley just rolled her eyes at her sister.

Carlo just stayed away from the exchange between the Davies sisters. He knew better than try to intervene. He could just end up taking both the wrath of the sisters which from his experience was never good.

"Look, I did not ask you to come here to fight. I just wanted you to listen to what he has to say and sign some papers and then give those papers to Spencer." Ashley said.

"Ashley..." Kyla said trying to reason with her.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please just do it Kyla." Ashley pleaded.

"Fine" Kyla said giving in.

"Thank you" Ashley said as she got up from the couch and went to where Carlo was now sitting.

"So, what are those papers for?" Kyla asked.

"My will" Ashley said simply.

"You're what?!" Kyla asked not believing that her sister was already talking about her will. She felt like wills should be taken care of when you're really old, like really, really old or when you know you're about to die.

"Relax, Ky. It's just a will. No big deal. Start reading Carlo." Ashley said as she signalled for him to start.

Carlo explained everything in his 'lawyery' words. Kyla's mouth had been wide open the whole time. She was trying to figure out what was wrong. She knew Ashley was never to take care of things ahead of time. She only did them when they are absolutely necessary. Finally, something clicked.

"Wait!" Kyla yelled which surprised both Ashley and Carlo.

"What now? What could you possible not understand about what Carlo was saying?" Ashley asked.

"You're not...You're... doing.. not... this.." Kyla said unable to form a coherent sentence because of the million thoughts running through her head.

Ashley snapped her fingers at Kyla "English, Kyla, English"

"Tell me I'm insane. Please, tell me I'm insane. Please tell me I'm crazy for thinking what I think." Kyla said looking frantically at her sister.

"Its a bit redundant but yeah, you're crazy and insane. No need to tell me to tell you that. I already know that." Ashley said as she tapped her sister's head like a dog. She couldn't help but laugh at her sister's actions. It was just so amusing.

"Ash! I'm serious!"

"What? I was not kidding when I said you were insane." Ashley said still joking hoping that Kyla would just drop the subject already.

"Ash... Don't think I don't know what you're doing here. If roles were reverse, wouldn't you like to know what is going on with me?" Kyla asked hoping Ashley wasn't as selfish or self- centred like the facade she puts on.

Ashley sighed and got serious. She looked at Carlo who nodded at her for encouragement.

"Yeah, I would. I'd beat the crap out of you if you don't. But... things are different. I just don't want to talk about it. Now, will you please just sign that paper please? So we could finish this off." Ashley said changing the topic.

"You'd tell Carlo, but not me? Are you sick or something?" Kyla asked raising her eyebrows. It was the only explanation that would make sense.

Ashley looked down when she heard Kyla asked if she was sick. This did not go unnoticed to her sister, but her sister did not say anything...yet. She waited for her sister to explain why she'd tell Carlo but not her own freaking sister. Okay, so maybe they were only half- sisters but she thought they had grown closer through the years.

"I had to. I had no other choice. He was the one who was gonna do all these paperwork." Ashley explained still avoiding the question that made her look down.

"You're sick..." Kyla said like an after thought. It wasn't a question anymore this time. The look her sister had was all the confirmation.

"With what?" Kyla asked after a minute of silence from Ashley.

"Leukemia"

Kyla who was initially standing dropped down to the sofa due to shock. She could not believe what she heard. Her sister had cancer. She could die.

"Look, Kyla, its been a long day and Carlo had been with me since this afternoon and I really want him to go home now. So please, just sign the papers so he could go." Ashley said as she handed the draft of the will to Kyla.

Kyla who was still in shock with a million thoughts running through her head just signed the papers without question.

"Are you sure, you want me to leave?" Carlo asked.

"Yeah, Kyla already pried it out of me so we might as well talk about it. I'll be fine." Ashley said with a weak smile.

"Okay, call me if you need anything. Okay?" Carlo said concerned.

"Of course."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What are you going to do?" Kyla asked when she finally found her voice to speak.

"with what?" Ashley asked.

"You know what!" Kyla asked frustrated.

"Look, I'm not going to talk about this right now. Give that to Spencer. Tell her to move on that she deserves better than me and that she should not waste her time waiting for me anymore as I will not obviously change. After you're done with that, we'll talk." Ashley said so calmly its unnerving. The last sentence made Kyla cringed as she remembered the last time they talked about Spencer.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why can't you just let her go, Ash? She has been hurt enough! Don't you think its time you stop?" _

"_I love her. And I never meant to. I'll change now. I swear I will not hurt her again. I really love her and I don't want to lose her. I'll do anything. Please, just talk to her for me please."_

"_Ash, have you ever seen what you've done to Spencer? How many times have you told her you'd change? How many times? She's been hurt enough! I love you, your my sister but Spencer been through enough. You have to let her go and be happy."_

"_I need her and I love her. I swear it will be the last time I screw up. I really.. I just... I can't... I don't want.. to lose her... I love her" Ashley said in between sobs._

_**End of flashback**_

"Are you sure about this? You told me that same night how much you love her. Why would you leave her now?" Kyla asked not understanding her sister's logic.

"Just give it to her, please? I'll see you in the morning." Ashley said as she left Kyla in the living room.

Kyla did not bother to protest. She knew her sister needed time alone. She just couldn't believe what is happening. She could not believe that Ashley has cancer. Her sister who do not seem to get sick at all has cancer. It was just so unbelievable. It felt like someone was playing a prank on her. And then there is this thing that is bothering her, something that she did not want to think about as she did not want to realize that her sister might just be doing just that. _Giving up on life._


End file.
